We Are All Hiding Something
by ravensandrats
Summary: "Twisted fantasy harem club!" Tamaki fainted at this but no one paid him any mind. "Bad Boy… seme…" "Uke… bara…" A new student at Ouran brings advetures, blossoming friendships, and possible more? How can such a sweet child change so many thing sin little under a few months? Obviously they aren't very good at hiding things. ((Rewrite))
1. i

_Updated:: 5/13/14_

_a/n: I've changed around a few things, fixed some grammatical errors, and filled some plot holes. Hataki is 24 years old, but is only 17 years old in this story, as I'm going on a rough date of 2006 for the release. Please correct me if I'm wrong with this._ _I am going to keep it First Name, Last Name, even though I know Japan goes with Last Name, First Name. Constructive criticism welcome, but remember, keep it friendly and helpful! Thank you. _

_((Based mostly off the anime))_

…_._

_Odd_

_adjective \ˈäd\_

_: strange or unusual_

_: different from what is normal or expected_

_: happening in a way that is not planned or regular_

_: of different kinds or types_

…

We're all odd in our own ways. You may have a habit or a like that's different, do you like B-rated horror films? Do you still love some childish and silly movie? Do you still have a toy that you love dearly, or maybe a game you still love to play? I'm sure you do, we all do. We just don't always like to flaunt that. We tend to hide things, in fear of what others will say or think of use. This story follows a strange child who is kind and loving, yet odd and funny. This child is innocent and scared, they are fighting inner wars, and in their selflessness, refuses to let others see this. Along the way, secrets are told, and mysteries unfold. Maybe even love is found in the halls of Ouran. This child is certainly _different from what is normal or expected_.

Let's just see how this works out, shall we?

_XXXXXX_

_((Takes place after episode 22 Mori-Sempai Has an Apprentice Candidate! but does not follow story line after that)) _

_Hataki Sora_

_Born January 20th, 1990. Second year male transfer student. Height 177cm; Weight 145lbs.; Mother; Katara Ushiro Sora, born in Tokyo, Japan, raised by a merchant-_

A simple commoner, Kyoya scoffed before returning his attention to the words on his laptops screen.

_-before marrying into wealth._

_Father; Lukas William Sora, born in New York, NY, United States of America; father was a world famous musician while mother was a fashion designer. Lukas went on to become a designer, his clothing lines are known the world over._

He'll probably get along with the twins, thought Kyoya as he glanced over at the two mentioned boys who seemed to be in the middle of a rather intimate scene. This was causing the three first years in front of them to sigh collectively and cling to each other. A shiver ran up Kyoya's spine as he imagined doing such things with any of his siblings. It was simply disgusting, but it got them money. He raised a hand to try and rub away his growing headache, but that didn't work it seemed.

"Kyoya-sempai, would you like some tea." The voice of the newest host, Haruhi Fujioka broke Kyoya of his thoughts as he glanced up at the awaiting first year.

"Ah, yes, can you also fetch me two aspirin?"

He hated having to ask the girl for something, to admit to having a simple headache, but he wanted it done and gone with, he had had a rather long day and still had his family to deal with.

"Of course, I'll be back in a moment."

The girl gave him a quick smile as she set a tea cup down in front of him, along with the tray she had been holding, before scurrying off to get the medicine he had requested. Not a minute later she returned, dropping the two pills in his open palm.

"Thank you, that's all."

He barely noted her saying 'goodbye' as he swallowed the pills with a mouthful of tea. He waited a moment for them to relieve some of his pain before turning back to his computer screen.

_Transferring to class 2A. _

_Arrival date- March third. _

Kyoya's gaze darted to the lower corner of his laptop screen, where the time and date sat; staring back at him calmly.

_**3:49 p.m.**_

_**March 2**__**nd**_

So this new student would be arriving tomorrow, not only that, but he would be in his class as well. His gaze shot back to the information in front of him. It was strange for someone to transfer halfway through the school year. And that bothered him, but not too much. He was far too busy to worry about some transfer. With a sigh he shut the browser down just in time for a loud whine that he knew all too well to ring through the music room-

"_Mommy~!"_

Deep breaths, in and out-

"_Mommy~! The twins are being mean to my darling daughter!"_

Deep… breaths… Kyoya repeated this as he tried to keep himself calm; to avoid another Tamaki induced headache.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, please stop whatever it is you are doing."

He glanced over at the twins, light glinting off his glasses as he pushed them up the bridge of his nose. He smirking when he saw both the twins and Tamaki shiver in fear and move away from a bored looking Haruhi.

"Thanks, sempai." She said with a wave of her hand as she walked away from the three and towards the kitchen. Kyoya then glanced around taking note that all their customers had left. He hadn't even noticed. Standing he slid his laptop into his bag and slipped out his infamous notepad.

"Tomorrow as I'm sure you are all aware, we will be closed to discuss our next cosplay. Please try to bring several ideas that can easily be done. We have a few requests from our customers, so we must also consider those, and please try not to make them too expensive, we are running low on fund this month."

With that Kyoya jotted a few things down in his book before closing it and walking out. He heard a few more shouts from Tamaki as the two Hitachiin's probably began to bother Haruhi once more, but ignored it. He barely processed getting in his limousine, or the ride home. The next thing he knew he was in his room after dinner.

Sighing he sat himself at his desk, pulling his laptop and a few books out to start on his work. He had an essay due that he was worried about. He wasn't use to worrying about his work, since he usually got top marks. But this paper was wearing him thin, especially since it was a large part of their grade. Once he was done going through the Essay, he pulled up the current funding of the club, checking and rechecking the losses from a recent ball that Tamaki had insisted on throwing.

We really are running low, Kyoya sighed as he glanced back at the balance from December and now to the last month. They had to come up with a way to make more money. Maybe he could take some new photos for new scrapbooks. They sold well last time. Maybe he could ask the girls if they wanted any specific photos. He had overheard some customers talking about _shipping _a few of the hosts. He had later learned what this shipping was, and while he was disturbed (especially when he heard he was shipped withy Mori-sempai of all people) he might be able to use that to gain some money for the club.

"Me and Mori-sempai… how is that even a possibility? Such scary things, teenage girls are."

With that last thought Kyoya went to work, before he realized it, the time was midnight. Wearily he shut his laptop off once more before moving to get into bed, falling asleep only moment after he was wrapped up in his blankets.

…


	2. ii

_Updated: 5/13/14_

_a/n: I changed some details around and fixed some grammatical errors._ _I am going to keep it First Name, Last Name, even though I know Japan goes with Last Name, First Name. Please leave some constructive criticism. But remember keep it friendly and helpful! Thank you!_

"Class, we have a new student, Sora-san, would you please come in."

Each student in the room bristled with excitement as all eyes turned towards the door to see the newest student. Though Kyoya wasn't that interested he still glanced up he hadn't seen any pictures of this mysterious Hataki Sora. Tamaki though was practically bouncing in his seat with excitement.

The door then opened and everyone froze, completely shocked by what they saw. Even Kyoya's eyes widened.

The boy, as he had read the previous day, was tall, the same height as Kyoya himself even. His face was narrow, with high cheek bones, his eyes a striking shade of emerald green and held a spark of something kind, and innocent, but also mischievous and cunning. They were framed by thick long lashes that would make any girl jealous.

He was certainly handsome, but what shocked people more was his hair. Pure black locks reached his waist looking soft and silky, and laced through it were purple highlights that stuck out, along with a few blue and even green. They were darker, therefor fit better with his hair, but they still drew attention.

Kyoya's eyes trailed wearily over the young man, taking in his lanky and rather scrawny build. Something felt off about him. Despite the kindness in his eyes there was also a sense of unease, he looked guarded, scared, distant and cold even.

_~Quite the mystery had just walked into Ouran, and soon enough that mystery would unfold, leading to a world of wonder, pain, and maybe even…. Love?~_

"Why don't you introduce yourself?"

The teacher seemed just as mesmerized as her students, but she quickly snapped out of the shock, remembering she in fact had a job to do.

"Oh, of course."

Turning towards the class, his smooth, soft voice traveled through the room breaking the silence. Despite its ease and softness, it was a little shaky as if he was unsure of himself. He flashed them all a very kind smile and a pink blush covered his cheeks.

"Hello, I am Hataki Sora, though please just call me Taki! Um, I just recently moved here from America, so my Japanese is not the greatest. I look forward to being your classmate!"

With that he gave a slight bow of his head, his face still tinted pink.

"Does anyone have any questions for Hataki-san?"

Immediately a few hands were hesitantly raised, the girls who raised them blushed profusely. One of the girls gave a mock glare in the direction of her friend seated next to her who was poking at her. Suddenly the teacher spoke to them, causing both their blushes to deepen.

"U-um, I w-was wondering w-why you moved to J-Japan so late in the s-school year…"

The auburn haired girl stumbled over her words as she spoke them, occasionally stealing a glance at the eagerly awaiting Hataki. Though by the end of this question something flickered over his expression, sadness, hatred maybe, Kyoya tried to catch it but it was gone far too quickly.

"Ah, well, my father was offered a large business deal in Japan, so we packed up and left, nothing to exciting."

He spoke with the same kindness as before, giving the young woman a soft smile that seemed to cause her to visible relax. The teacher went on to ask another girl, this one though spoke without all the stumbling and nervousness of the last.

"Is that your natural eye color? Or do you wear contacts?"

It was a question that most had been wondering, they had never once seen such stunningly bright eyes before. The question earned a soft chuckle from Hataki that made the girl blush madly, his eyes now resting upon her.

"Well, yes, in fact it is my natural eye color. I know it is a bit… odd, but I like it. The eyes are the window to the soul and I think mine fit me well. Your, for instant, show that you are assertive, yet very kind and gentle underneath. Such a clear shade of blue only proves that."

He gave her another soft smile, which coupled with the intent look he was giving her as he looked at her eyes caused her to blush even more and duck her head. Several of her friends giggled as they watched. Hataki took this as a sign that he had been right about her personality. The teacher gave a small laugh before telling the students that if they had any more questions that they should be asked during break and with that she pointed Hataki to a desk in the center of the room.

Throughout the whole thing, Tamaki had been surprisingly quiet, which scared Kyoya endlessly. He was planning something, and whatever that something was, it wasn't going to end well. The rest of class went by rather calmly, though girls would occasionally turn back to glance at Hataki, who would flash them a calm smile, then the girls would blush and whip around to whisper to their friends. By the time break rolled around, every girl was bursting with excitement, and as soon as the bell rang, they bolted out of their seats.

Questions poured from the girls as they gathered around Hataki, asking anything and everything. The poor boy looked horribly flustered, and was slowly turning red at all the attention.

"Lady's, please take a seat. I'll answer all of your questions, I promise."

His soft voice rose above the excited words of the females and they all immediately listened, eyes wide with anticipation. Taking a few deep breaths Hataki began to call on girls. He kindly motioned to a small brunet who looked rather nervous at how close she was to him. She fidgeted a little as she spoke in a timid voice.

"Wh-what is it like in America?"

This question immediately excited Hataki as his eyes brightened even more, if that was even possible. He began to speak of the foods and the people, the TV shows, the traditions, and the sights. He spoke of all the places he had lived in, from New York to Chicago, all the way over to Seattle and California. His favorite had been Seattle, a place where it rained often and where the ocean was close. He had loved all the coffee shops and books stores in the area he had lived. All the while the girls hung on every word, amazed by both his description and his enthusiasm.

Kyoya and Tamaki watched in amazement as well as the boy began to open up, sharing more and more with each girl until their next teacher walked in, ending their questioning. Each break the girls would go ask Hataki questions, which he willingly answered, a smile always on his face. Kyoya found this boy so very peculiar; despite his calm appearance, he was so enthusiastic and excitable, almost the same as Tamaki.

Whenever the girls would ask him about American and the many things he had told them, he would grin and speak in rapid succession explain things as best he could. The same happened with they asked about his hobbies. Kyoya had learned the boy was a huge animal lover, and that he also knew how to crochet. Such useless information, but he couldn't stop himself from listening or remembering. When the third class break came by a few boys had gone to sit around and talk with Hataki. Laughing and joking about things making Hataki grin and laugh with them.

By the time classes were over, each girl had probably asked Hataki ten questions each, it amazed Kyoya at how calm and patient he was with them. He watched as the long haired boy packed his things, bidding his classmates a farewell, before leaving the classroom with as much grace as he had entered.

On the way to Music Room #3 Tamaki suddenly burst, it scared Kyoya since all day the idiot had been silent, only saying a few things here and there.

"I think we should ask him to join the Host Club!"

The grin on Tamaki's face couldn't get any bigger as he pranced down the halls in front of Kyoya.

"I don't think that is the wisest of ideas. We barely know him."

He didn't want to have to deal with another idiot at the moment, and while the boy seemed nice, he looked like a handful, much like Tamaki. Though he did look capable of intelligent thoughts…

"You were just saying how we were running low on funds, why not get another host to bring in more money~!"

Damn, he knew just what to say to catch Kyoya.

"I'll think about it."


	3. iii

_Updated:: 5/14/14_

_a/n: I have fixed some grammatical errors as well as having fixed up Hataki's character, I realized he seems almost like he has multiply personalities, and I hate that. So I do hope you enjoyed this and please leave some constructive criticism. But please remember, be friendly and helpful. Thank you!_

As Tamaki and Kyoya arrived at the Music Room they heard a loud bang followed by some shouting come from the room. With one look at his friend, Tamaki threw open the doors, suddenly frantic to find his _Darling Daughter_.

"Haruhi!" He yelled as he dove into the madness of flying pillows, food, and even Honey. How did he always manage to find himself airborne in these types of situations…? Kyoya questioned as he walked into the room trying to figure out what was going on.

After a while Mori dove in snatching Honey out of the air and landing on top of someone who let out a woof of air and a grunt.

"Hey! Would you please get off of me!"

As soon and the person spoke everyone in the room froze.

"Found you!"

The twins were the first to break the silence, speaking in that creepy twin unison that they had mastered. They dropped the things they had in their hands and lunged at the person under Mori, who simply sat there, his smaller cousin wrapped safely in his arms. There was a grunt from the person as they struggled to get out from under the large form of the third year.

"Takashi… I think you're killing him…"

"Don't let him go, Mori-sempai!"

"You're really heavy..."

After several minutes of arguing, the twins had the poor kid, who Kyoya recognized as none other than Haktaki Sora, tied to a chair. Kyoya didn't even bother to ask what was going on, but instead headed to his table to get to work on a few things, waiting for the others to finish so they could start their meeting.

"So you're the new kid, huh?"

Hikaru and Kaoru where slowly circling him, inspecting every inch of him, making the second year shift a little nervously.

"Um I suppose, I am Hataki Sora, nice to meet you… Now, why am I tied up?"

He struggled a little against the ropes, but other than that Hataki didn't do much. At least that was how he seemed on the outside, inside he was freaking out, his heart pounding away. He had no idea how he had even ended up in the damned room. Last thing he remembered was being out in the hall when it suddenly hit him. Another attack; that made four in the last three days.

_Mommy? Where are you!? Please answer mommy! I'm scared! Don't you love me?! I don't like this! Please mommy!_

Hataki blinked, slowly forcing his breathing to slow, willing the feeling of panic to go away. His face remained calm, tinted with the slightest bit of confusion.

"Hataki Sora, you will join the Host Club!"

Tamaki's voice rung out causing everyone to freeze. Kyoya groaned quietly, had he not told the moron to let him think it through? No, instead he had to be a damn idiot and do these sort of things impulsively.

"What's a Host Club?"

Hataki tilted his head to the side the slightest bit, showing his evident confusion and earning a loud squeal like sound from Tamaki, though it sounded more like a dying animal than anything else. The blonde lunged at Hataki pulling him and the chair into an awkward hug, yelling about how his newest son would make a great host and such.

"Get off me please, and, um, I was being serious… what is a Host Club?"

Suddenly serious Tamaki dropped Hataki leading to the poor boy landing face first on the floor, and since he couldn't get up he had to stay there until Mori pulled him up. Tamaki went on to explain what being a Host meant, walking, well actually it was more like strutting, about striking poses earing a 'rich bastards' from Haruhi rolled her eyes and went to sit by Kyoya who was only half paying attention.

"So… you're a bunch of _prostitutes_? And the school allows that?"

Hataki's innocent voice and face showed pure horror as he tried to squirm out of the ropes once more. At the word prostitutes Tamaki whimpered, turning to Kyoya.

"Mommy! Our newest son is using foul language, do something!"

The whine from the King was nothing less than expected, as he launching himself at Kyoya. The twins burst into tears they were laughing so hard and Honey asked Mori what a prostitute was. The Mysterious Type only stuttered a few incoherent words before looking away, throughout all this Haruhi remained unaffected, and Hataki muttered a confused 'mommy' before launching into a muttered speech to himself about Boys Love and the like.

"Is this some kind of twisted fantasy harem club? I mean seriously? A 'mommy' and I can only assume he's 'daddy' and then twins, so that leads me to believe twincest… and then the 'tall, dark, and handsome' with a Lolita boy who I am also assuming is romantically involved… then there's the feminine one… what more could be needed? Maybe an angst ridden brooding guy with a bad past, or a bad boy, though one of the twins seems to have the bad boy image down meaning he's the seme and then the other must be the uke unless… is it a bara relationship?"

The last line came out a bit louder than Hataki had expected and a blush immediately covered his face as he noticed that most of the hosts had gathered around him to listen to his little tyrant. They each seemed to be absorbing what he had said before all hell broke loose.

"Twisted fantasy harem club!"

Tamaki fainted at this but no one paid him any mind.

"Bad Boy… seme…"

"Uke… bara…"

The twins turned to look at each other completely and utterly lost looking before something clicked and they turned to look at Hataki, pointing an excusing finger at the boy.

"Otaku!"

"Takashi, what does he mean romantically involved?"

Honey's innocent question once more had Mori scrambling for an answer, though he didn't get to say anything.

"Are you using me again!?"

A sad and hurt look over came Honey's face as he stared up at his younger cousin, tears threatening to fall as he hugged his pink plush bunny. Though this scene was quickly disturbed by three things-

Tamaki waking up and immediately going to his 'Emo Corner' sobbing and wailing, Hataki 'Aww'ing over the incredible cuteness of Honey, and the doors opening to the Music Room.

As Hataki continued to fawn over the adorable Honey, everyone else's attention, even the sulking kings, turned to the door.

"Hello, Casanova-kun."

Haruhi was the first to break the silence in the room, causing everyone to blink, each greeting him cheerily, well everyone but Hataki who was now back to being confused and lost.

"Um… hello everybody… Why is he tied up?"

The red head asked, confusion evident on his face. To be honest Kasonoda was afraid to even ask the question.

"I've been asking that same question, I have yet to get an answer…"

Everyone's attention stayed on the newcomer, Ritsu Kasanoda as he walked in shutting the door behind him before going to stand by Haruhi.

"So HE'S the bad boy type right, with the feminine one!"

This earned a cry from Tamaki who went on about something wrong with his child or something and went to hug Haruhi, who gave a little bit of a struggle but eventually sighed and went limp in his tight embrace. Kasanoda just blushed and stared at the floor his confusion growing.

"Bossa Nova-kun isn't a Host, he's too scary for that."

The twins put an arm around Kasonoda's shoulder as they walked him over to Hataki, who was still mumbling things like 'what next, a sexy sensei' and 'this is my worst nightmare'.

"Bossa Nova-kun, meet Hataki Sora!"

The twins then noticed Tamaki once again in his 'emo corner' and danced off to see what Haruhi had said this time.

"My names actually Ritsu Kasanoda, um, nice to meet you."

The successor to the yakuza group in the Kantō region gave Hataki a small smile tilting his head in a greeting.

"It's quite nice to meet you too Kasanoda-kun, you may call me Taki. I personally don't think you are scary, maybe it's the scowl… Maybe you should try smiling more! You have a great smile!"

Kasanoda's smile was meet with one five times as bright and happy, shocking the red head a little. What shocked him even more were the kind words that the stranger had said. Most were scared of him and couldn't even look him in the eyes. But this boy stared right at him, grinning wildly at him. Kasanoda stumbled back a bit to stare at Hataki. But he slowly began to recover from the shock.

"T-thank you… Taki-kun."

He was going to say more but was interrupted by a loud sound from the other side of the room where the others where, as they turned to look, both Kasanoda and Hataki saw something bolting towards them… It was not so surprisingly Tamaki who came to a stop in front of Hataki, shoving Kasanoda out of the way.

"You have yet to answer my question! Will you or will you not joi-"

"No thank you."

"You didn't even let me finish…"

"I know what you were going to ask and my answer is still a no. I am sorry, but could you please now release me, I need to get home."

Hataki was already late and he felt horrible, his siblings weren't going to be happy with him when he did get back. Kyoya was then behind him, pulling the ropes loose.

"We'll discuss this further tomorrow."

That was all he said before motioning for Hataki to leave, which he did gratefully, not missing the shouts from Tamaki to his 'mommy'.


	4. iv

_Updated:: 5/30/14_

_a/n: I fixed some grammatical errors and adjusted Hataki's personality. Hope you enjoyed, I appreciate all constructive criticism. But remember keep it friendly and helpful. _

_I'd like to thank you all for reviewing, following, and favoriting this monstrous, plot-less story. It means a lot! _

Days went by, and turned to weeks, and soon enough Hataki had been attending Ouran for a month. After that first day Tamaki, and even the twins, were determined to get Hataki to join the Host Club. But time after time he turned them down. Kyoya, Haruhi, and Mori remained neutral in the quest to get the new Host, but Honey was not spared; they used him as a secret weapon.

The twins had been cruel enough to recruit Honey to go and ask Hataki to join. The second year had a weak spot for cute things. All the third year had to do was to go up to Hataki and ask, nothing special, and that proved to almost be enough to get the teen to break.

The little blonde had walked up to Hataki, glanced up at him flashing a huge smile and asked him if he would join the Host Club. Hataki had been smart enough to look away from his smaller senior, and refused to look at him as Honey stared up at him with round brown eyes. Tamaki and the twins had watched from a distance, grinning ear to ear as they watched the transfer student fidget in place fighting with himself.

Hataki had wanted so badly to give in and hug the small boy, but he couldn't join that damned Host Club. As he fought against himself an evil plan came to mind.

"Oh my Gondness! Look at that cake! It's amazing!"

With that the blonde bunny lover spun around look for this cake, giving Hataki enough time to turn tail and run. When Honey finally realized that he had failed his friends he burst into tears, which lead to his younger cousin appearing, making sure Honey was okay. This then brought the many fangirls that Mori and Honey had and well, they had to find a way out of that, which took a while…

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Walking through the halls was something Hataki had been doing a lot lately, somehow he had managed to free himself of the many girls in his class who insisted on asking him a million questions during breaks and lunch, and though he loved the attention he wasn't in the mood for it sometimes. He did appreciated the interest everyone took in him and the kindness they were showing him.

Hataki took a shuddering breath as he walked, his head was spinning… he felt… wrong. Everything seemed to be wrong at the moment. He felt so lost… confused. Tears sprung to his eyes, he needed to get away, as far away as possible; as soon as possible.

Panic settled in his stomach as his breathing picked up pace, turning ragged and his heart gave a lurch, and before he could stop himself he was running. His long legs pushing himself further away from some unknown pain… it all hurt what was going on? Why? Why?

"Why?" He found himself whispering as he ran, pushing past some students, and soon enough he found himself outside, but that didn't stop him. He kept running, barely aware of the tears now trickling slowly down his face. He pushed himself harder; willing himself to get further away.

_Where are we going mommy?_

_Why?_

_Why are we leaving?_

_Why do I have to run? Daddy's still there!_

_It hurts mommy!_

_It hurts so much!_

'_I know it hurts sweetie, you'll be okay, I promise!'_

_Mommy? Please come back! I don't want to be alone! Please! I'm afraid of the dark! I'm so scared!_

_Somebody! Anybody! Help me!_

_Mommy!_

"_I'm sorry…"_

The words tore from Hataki's throat as he ran across the large field towards the maze. He needed somewhere to hide, somewhere where they could never find him. Somewhere, anywhere.

Heart pounding, throat throbbing, muscles aching… it all brought back so many memories. Memories he wanted so badly to bury away.

"I'm so sorry, forgive me…"

That was all he could whisper… It held so much pain for the boy. After what felt like hours he found himself seated at a small Gazebo in a maze of roses and grass, his face buried in his hands as he sobbed, not loud heaving sobs, no more like silent ones that only brought the sound of his shallow breathing with it.

His hands cupped his face, hair entwined in his fingers. He didn't want anyone to see him like this, no he was a put together young man, maybe he had a few odd quirks, but he was not sad. No he was never sad, he had to be happy. Always happy…

Always

He had to stay strong, for his siblings… For her. He had left her, left her for her own good. If only she would recognize that. He prayed that she didn't hate him for all he had done. He missed her so much. She should have come, but that wasn't safe, not for her… or him.

Everything was blurry as he brought his tear stained face away from his hands.

_Where are you?_

_Are yo-you okay mommy?_

_Mommy! Mommy! Please! Please wake up mommy! Why aren't you waking up! I need you! Please, you have to wake up! _

_Little fists pounding on a man's back- _

_Screams echoing through the halls- _

_Dark rooms, musty smells- _

_Cuts, bruises, blood - _

_Crying…- _

_Rewind Two Years_

_Laughing, dancing children, dreaming happy dreams and singing happy songs- _

_Christmas Day, toys, turkey, a man and woman kissing under mistletoe- _

_New Years, staying up late, throwing confetti, and setting goals-_

_Two woman screaming and fighting late at night- _

_Strange men coming to the house-_

_The woman's bruised cheek- _

_Tears new and old- _

_Blood-_

"Why was I so damn stupid…?"

The voice of Hataki Sora was no long smooth, or gently, but this time it was panicked, riddled with fear and horror. His voice sounded like a child's almost, as tears continued to pour over his cheeks. These memories shouldn't be here. He didn't want to think of them. He only wanted to remember the good; the good of himself and her.

"Why? Why? Why?! Why?!"

As the word came out it slowly grew, from a low question to a high yelp, raising to a shrill fearful sound.

Fresh tears came as he tried to calm himself… class was starting soon, he had to get back.

Taking a deep breath, Hataki pushed himself up only to fall back down on the bench. His legs felt numb. That wasn't good, he had to get to class.

Trying again this time he was finally able to stand on shaky legs, and after a moment he pushed himself forward, whipping at his eyes, ridding himself of a few tears.

"I'm okay, I'm fine, everything okay."

He repeated those simple words as he made his way out of the maze and to the pink building.

"Why is it pink anyway?"

The light heartedness of those words seemed to help him as a smile grew on his face, he just hoped his eyes weren't to red… Maybe he could play it off as allergies or something… Whatever, he'd figure it out when he got to class. Pushing the door open to the school he heard an all too familiar voice-

"_Don't touch my Darling Daughter you evil twins!"_

The word daughter made Hataki's chest tighten, but he took a shuttering breath as he pushed himself into the building only to see the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, with their arms looped around a small brown haired boy… what was his name again… he knew he had heard it plenty of times around the school…

Oh yeah, Haruhi! Then there was that idiot Tamaki who was dancing around the twins raving about his… _Darling daughter_.

"Is this another part of your twisted fantasy harem club?"

Hataki's voice seemed to scare them, well all besides Haruhi, who looked bored.

"I can only assume that Haruhi would then take the uke position, considering he is you're, um, _Darling Daughter_… That is a tad sick… the incestual theme. I'm sorry, if I offend you but… yeah"

Hataki flashed them a concerned look as he leaned against the wall with his shoulder, eyeing them carefully.

"Wh-what are you suggesting!?"

Tamaki's shrill voice was followed by a deep red blush that blossomed across his face as the twins leaned against each other laughing, tears streaming down their cheeks. Haruhi gave Hataki an odd look before speaking-

"It is nothing like that Sora-san."

His voice was quiet and timid, before something seemed to flash across his features, something like disgust mixed with embarrassment, which was quickly replaced with concern as he watched Tamaki faint from the horror of the simple thought.

Hataki's eyes widened as he watched the King fall to the floor, rather ungracefully. He hurried over, nudging him lightly, trying to see if he would wake up.

"He faints a lot… Will he be okay?" His voice was laced with concern.

"He'll be fine, Milord is a bit overdramatic at times."

The twin with the softer voice spoke as he walked over to the blonde sprawled on the floor, his twin trailing behind him.

"Are you secretly a pervert of something?"

The deeper voiced one spoke this time, coming to stand next to his twin, who was now kneeing down poking Tamaki trying to wake him up.

Hataki blushed at the accusation, but gave a small shrug, "Maybe."

"I think you should join the Host Club. At least from what I heard you seem to enjoy talking to those girls in class and all…"

Turning to glance at Haruhi, he let the brunettes words sink in. Hataki did need friends and these guys seemed interesting enough, plus it was easy to get Tamaki flustered and that was fun to watch, but could he handle it…

"I'll think about it."

Suddenly two pairs of amber eyes were in front of him, staring at him-

"Have you been crying?"

"Yeah, your eyes are pretty red…"

"I-I'm fine!"

Hataki pushed the twins away as he stepped over Tamaki on his way to class.

'_Pshh, annoying idiots, though this Host Club does seem like fun…'_


	5. v

_Updated:: 5/31/14_

_a/n: I fixed a few grammatical errors as well as fixed up Hataki's character. I hope you enjoy and I love all constructive criticism, but please keep it friendly and helpful. _

"I've made my decision."

"What?"

"I'll join the Host Club."

Tamaki almost died he was so happy; jumping up he hugged Hataki earing a surprised yelp from the transfer student. Kyoya watched the scene from the corner of his eye before turning his full attention once more to his Laptop.

It was driving him mad; over and over he searched for more information on Hataki Sora and time and time again he got little to nothing. Medical Records that were rather vague, a few recent published articles about his parents that featured him, and his school records which were all very vague. Why couldn't he find anything else?

He held back a growl as he scanned the screen for the millionth time hopping for something, anything! Having such little information about someone angered him beyond belief. His eyes traveled back up to Tamaki and Hataki who were now talking with a few girls nearby, telling them how Hataki would be the newest Host.

"He will be starting next week ladies, so be ready! He shall be…!"

Apparently Tamaki couldn't find a type for him, so he glanced at Hataki hoping that would inspire something. That it didn't so the King grabbed Hataki's arm and dragged him to a corner and began whispering to him in a conspiratorial type tone. After a few flails of his arms, they seemed to settle upon something.

They walked back over, Tamaki grinning like he had just been to a commoners market.

"We've decided he shall be the Gentle Type!"

Hataki threw a soft and kind smile in their direction, nothing to large, certainly not his 1000watt grin that tended to blind people. No this was far more subtle and heart stopping. It looked sweet and so sincere on his sharp, steep features.

The smile he had made everyone pause and stare at him, Hell even Kyoya stared at him for a few moments. It was amazing. He seemed so utterly happy, not only did it look so perfect on his face, but it made you feel happy as well, it made you want to share that smile; to say that you had put it there.

Kyoya whipped his head away from the grinning boy and back to his laptop, he had things he needed to do, he didn't need to bother himself with trying to figure out this boy, at least not until it became a real problem for him…

Yet he still pondered why his heart sped up the smallest bit when he saw that smile.

Throughout the day Tamaki talked constantly to the newest Host, telling him all about the Host Club, and his newest found duties as a Host. Though Hataki didn't listen to half of it, he did though nodded along.

Finally when the long day was over, Tamaki dragged Hataki and Kyoya away to Music Room 3, excited to share the news with the many other Hosts. As Tamaki threw open the club room doors they were met with quite the sight, Haruhi was wearing a frilly blue dress and the twins were trying to shove him into a chair to apply makeup which he refused to sit still for.

"_What are you doing to my darling daughter?!"_

Everybody flinched away from the shrill yelp, as Tamaki charged towards Haruhi, pulling him from the chair and away to the changing rooms. After shoving him in Tamaki turned around and began ranting about how the twins where corrupting his daughter. But Tamaki had a small blush covering his cheeks and the very tips of his ears.

"So wait… is Haruhi a girl?"

Hataki's question seemed to stop all of the Hosts in place; well all minus Kyoya who was busy and Haruhi who was changing.

This simple question lead to what felt like an hour of questioning from the others, until they were satisfied that Hataki wouldn't tell anyone.

"You know… now that I look at you, you are very cute and feminine…"

Tamaki was about to yell at Hataki for something but was interrupted when the doors were suddenly thrown open and a shower of rose petals seemed to come out of nowhere. A collective 'Welcome' was spoken but the Hosts you had magically moved to greet their guests. Soon enough the girls were seated at a table with their respective Hosts. Hataki watched them each from a distance before moving to sit next to Kyoya, who had no customers. Hataki found that strange since he was a Host and all.

"Hello, Kyoya right? Why don't you have any customers like the others?"

Kyoya's thoughts were halted as he looked up, holding back a glare at his classmate.

"While I am a Host, I am also the manager of sorts for the Club, therefore I am constantly busy planning things and working on the budget. With that I am also busy ordering whatever ridiculous costumes or cosplay Tamaki wishes for us to wear next."

Well that made sense, Hataki thought, but they had to cosplay?

"So what is the next cosplay?"

Wordlessly Kyoya pulled something up in his laptop before turning it for Hataki to see. His eyes immediately widened at what he saw.

So apparently they were going to be doing a Greek God theme…

"Oh, so we are not going to be wearing shirts?"

Hataki's voice was wary as he spoke eyeing the picture before him.

"Correct, is that a problem?"

"No."

Yes.

Hataki wrinkled his nose up at the picture. Maybe he could be sick that day? That would work, right? He gave a shiver as he started at the shirtless costume.

The rest of the week passed in a flash, and soon enough it was Friday. All week Hataki had been put through a number of tests by Tamaki and each time he passed with flying colors. Tamaki was amazed by his skills and this only made him happier that he had agreed to join.

"Then, I'll see you all on Monday. Have a great weekend."

With that Hataki gave a grin to his newest friends. Monday was going to be fun for sure.


	6. vi

_Updated:: 6/16/14_

_a/n: I made some grammatical changes, and took one plot detail about Hataki as it wouldn't play into my now developed plot. Enjoy, and I'm open to all constructive criticism so long as it is friendly and helpful. Thank you!_

The weekend passed quickly and soon enough it was Monday, Hataki's first day as a Host had arrived! But Hataki didn't come to school. Neither did he come the day after that, or the one after that. It wasn't until Thursday when he finally enter the classroom early in the morning.

Nobody was sure if it was Hataki at first. He had a bandage covering his right cheek and a few discolored bruises peaked out from under it.

Next was his hair.

The long locks had been hacked off, seemingly with knife from the way it was a messy, quick cut. Now it reached just past his ears, pieces falling in his face, hiding his eyes. Purplish bags had formed under his eyes, showing his evident lack of sleep.

His gait was gimpy, showing a prominent favoring of his left leg. But despite all this he had a large, childish grin on his face, even though it looked painful.

"Hey everybody, sorry for not coming Monday for my first day of Hosting. I was in… a bit of an accident."

His left hand went back to rub the back of his neck sheepishly, but grimaced as he reached back, his arm only seemed to reach so high before causing him pain.

His voice broke several students from their trance as they rushed up to see him. Guys and girls alike pooled around him, asking him what had happened, and if he needed help, and such.

"I'm fine guys, really, but thank you."

He offered them another smile and walked over to his desk, and as soon as he was seated, Tamaki launched himself at the injured boy.

"My poor Son, are you alright?! Tell daddy what happened!"

Hataki gave Tamaki a small glare as he called by , but the blonde paid no mind to it as worry enveloped his features. Hataki's gaze softened as he watched his new friend. It was touching to see how much Tamaki cared for him despite not having known him long.

"Don't worry so much. I'm fine." Hataki said softly, offering the blonde idiot a soft smile, "I just got in a small accident last Sunday. It wasn't bad, I was only in the Hospital until Tuesday, they just wanted me to take yesterday off." Hataki gave another soft smile, but Tamaki collided into him, hugging the injured boy fiercely.

"Fucking hell."

Hataki's small hiss made Tamaki jump back both from worry and shock. Never had he thought that Hataki, the friendly, mild mannered boy, would say such words. As he stumbled back, Hataki took to nursing his right side, poking gingerly at his ribs.

"Mommy! Our Son said foul words! Do something!"

Tamaki launched himself at the raven haired boy who sat reading a thick novel.

"Hataki, no swearing."

Hataki raised an eyebrow as he stared at Kyoya. He wasn't quite sure what to say to that so he decided sarcasm was the best way to go with it.

"Yes Mother."

This sarcastic remark was heard by the shadow king and menacingly he turned to look at Hataki, giving him a look only the devil himself could use. Oddly enough, Kyoya's voice was emotionless and cold, but at the same time it held a note of amusement.

"Don't talk back to me, _son_."

The sentence made it so hard for Hataki not to burst out laughing, instead he distracted himself with talking to several girls who were next to him.

Such odd people he had made friends with…

XXXXXXX

Hataki and his two fellow Host club members where making their way to Music Room 3 at a rather slow pace, since Hataki had a limp as well as his broken ribs that lead to a great deal of pain when he moved too quickly or inhaled too sharply. After what felt like forever they managed to make it to the music room, and as soon as the door was open they were met with a happy Honey-sempai.

"Taki-chan! Where have you been?!"

The blonde was practically in tears as he clung to 'Taki-chan'. Hataki's gave a small smile as he glanced down at his senior, who was clutched to his leg fiercely.

Suddenly a small plush bunny was shoved into Hataki's hands, his black bead eyes staring up at the boy.

"I heard you got hurt, maybe Usa-chan can help you feel better!"

"Cute…."

That was the only response they got from the injured child as he began spinning around the room dragging Honey with him, excitedly squealing about the cuteness of both the senior and his bunny. After several moments of spinning around, Hataki came to a ragged stop, nearly knocking Honey over. The Hosts watched as Hataki began to make his way to the back.

"I-I'll be right back."

His voice held a painful edge, but at the same time that soft happiness that was always present.

Instantly Mori was next to him, picking up the surprisingly light boy and moving him to the couch.

"M-Mori-sempai, I just need to go to the back room really fast."

He attempted to stand but the larger male pushed him back to the couch gently.

"So you were in a car accident?"

"Where you driving?"

"Did you get hit?"

"Was my heroic son saving someone as he lept daringly in front of an oncoming car to push a young maiden out of the way?"

Hataki gave Tamaki a somewhat strange look before shaking his head.

"No, it wasn't anything big, I just wasn't paying attention as I was crossing the street. The man driving had had a little too much to drink. But thankfully he is quite alright. I told him he mustn't ever drink that much again if he plans on driving, he might hit someone who isn't quite as strong as me. He promised me he would stop drink all together."

Hataki's expression had turned to a rather series one as he talked of the man. The Hosts could see clearly on his face that he was deep in thought. It was an amusing thing to see as Hataki's face usually held a more light, carefree expression compared to the one he had now. With a start Hataki popped out of his deep thoughts to find each Host (minus Kyoya) staring at him, some with more interesting then others.

"Anyway, I'm just going to go back and look at my side, I don't think the doctor did a good job stitching it."

Hataki gave a soft smile as he stood gingerly, still holding his right side. He made his way to the back changing rooms.

"I sure hope Taki-chan is alright…."

"Hm"

The two third years shared a look as they sat down, the smaller one snatching a piece of cake from the table. Soon enough the guests where let in, but Hataki had yet to come out, so ten minutes in Hikaru offered to go check on him.

"Be right back you guys, gotta go make sure our newest Host isn't chickening out!"

He gave his twin a loving kiss on the forehead, sending the girls into melting puddles of squeals and blushes, before walking towards the back room door. He gave the door a nudge and it opened with ease, before he moved to the only changing room with the curtain pulled shut.

Without a moment's thought, Hikaru pushed the curtain aside, stepping in the small room.

"Hey, Hataki, you alri-"

The red-heads eyes widened as he stared at the sight before him.

"Huh? Oh, uh, hello Hikaru…"

Hataki's soft voice rang out as he… no _she _stared at Hikaru, a light pink blush covering her cheeks. She was holding a cloth to her bleeding side. Hikaru's eyes trailed down from her pink face to her wrapped chest, then down to her stomach. She was covered in bruises and cuts from the accident. Other than that her stomach was pale and smooth.

"You're a girl?"

That was naturally Hikaru's smart reply as he tried to look anywhere but at the half naked female in front of him, his cheeks turning an unnatural shade of crimson.

_a/n: _

_Wanna know something funny? Right now I might have a fractured rib so when I moved to go through this again I just had to laugh at the irony. XD It's pretty damn painful, and feels like my ribs are being crushed. Stupid horse having to buck my off again. _

_Please leave a review it helps motivate me!_

_Big thank you to princess-snow510 who is currently my only reviewer. You're awesome!_


	7. vii

_Updated:: 6/20/14_

_a/n: I moved something's around and added some more interaction with the girls and Hikaru. I plan to add more interaction with the other Hosts. Thank you for any and all constructive criticism, but remember to keep it friendly and helpful. _

"Well… yeah. I am…"

Hataki gave the twin an unsure look as she turned her back to him. Now the back of her neck was a light shade of pink.

"Would you please get me a new towel, Hikaru…"

She turned her already blood soaked one over, trying to mop up more of the crimson liquid up as it streamed evenly from a reopened wound on her side.

"Oh! Yeah, hold on!"

With that he spun around and left the changing room, making sure the curtains were completely shut behind him as he walked away, heading to small sink area. He snatched up a fresh towel and held it under the faucet as he turned on the water. Once it was soaked, he rung it out before carrying it back to Hataki.

When he pushed the curtain aside he noted the girl had swapped her now bloody slacks for a pair of loose jeans that had been hanging on the rack of clothing. He walked over to the bench she was seated on and handed her the damp town, taking the old one from her as she gave a small and quite thank you.

"Are you alright? I mean do you want me to take you to the nurse or hospital or something?"

"No, no. I will be fine. Thank you though. I'll go to the hospital later. I am sorry for not only troubling you, but also not being able to attend the Host club on my first day. I do hope the ladies aren't too mad at me…"

Shifting Hataki made room for Hikaru to seat himself next to her.

"Why would they be angry with you? You're bleeding horribly right now, I'm pretty sure they would understand that. Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital or anything? I can take you…"

"No… no, I'm fine. I really appreciate the offer though…"

Hataki fell silent as a worried expression worked its way onto her face.

"Um… Hikaru, will you please not tell anyone about… about me being a girl."

Hikaru looked over at her; why would she hide this? Haruhi didn't hide her gender per say, she just didn't think it mattered. But Hataki… Hataki went out of her way to make sure no one knew. Why? What is she hiding?

"I suppose so, just tell me… Why are you doing this?"

Silence. His question hung it the air for what felt like hours, but was probably only a minute or so before Hataki quietly spoke up, her eyes soft and glistening with a few tears.

"I can't tell you that Hikaru, I'm sorry. I wish I could, but it's better if you don't get involved."

Hataki dropped her head as she looked away from him. Was it selfish of her to want to tell him? Even if it put him at risk? She hated the fact that she wanted to be dependent on someone. It was such a foolish thing.

"Were you really in a car accident?" He had to ask, just in case…

"Yes, I was. As I told the others, there was a drunk man who shouldn't have been driving. I wasn't paying attention as I crossed the street; I was lucky he didn't hit me full on…"

"Alright… alright."

Hikaru sighed, she was far too sweet to have to go through anything bad. He wasn't sure what he was afraid of, but just knowing it was a car accident made him feel better. He felt strangely relieved.

"If you're sure you don't need to go to the hospital, would you rather just go home?" Hataki glanced at him, thinking the question over. Her fluffy bed at home did seem like a great idea… but she had an obligation to the club.

"No, thank you though. I'll be alright for the rest of the club. Again thank you." She gave him a soft smile before moving to check the cut. The stiches hadn't be the strongest and had come undone at some point during the day. Nothing she couldn't handle. She stood slowly before moving to her shirt and school jacket.

"May I wear the jeans and a shirt from that rack? I am sorry, but my slacks and shirt have blood on them…" Hataki trailed off awkwardly as she held up the soiled clothing.

"Oh! Of course, go ahead! I'll go let the other known you'll be out soon."

"Thank you" Hataki sent him a bright smile before she moved to shift through the rack looking for a suitable t-shirt. As she looked through them she realized that almost all she had done while Hikaru was there was say thank you. She gave a giggle at her overly thankful nature and went back to looking for a shirt. Finally she pulled out a simple gray one and slipped it on after checking her wrap and then checking her side.

She slid her blazer over it gracefully, then left the changing room, her ruined clothes folded in her arms. She slipped into the club room and over to her bag where she left her clothes then moved to the table that Tamaki had said was hers.

She placed herself quietly and gracefully down next to one of the girls who was deep in a conversation with a friend. It took them a few moment to realize she was there and when they did they gave a short squeak of surprise and blushed.

"We're so sorry! How long have you been there! You should have said something!" One of the girls, a short haired blond squeaked as she turned to look at him more clearly, seeing as he was seated right next to her, she knocked her legs into his left knee which caused Hataki to suck in a sharp breath from the pain. But she just gave them a soft smile.

"It would be rude to interrupt you while you were having such an important discussion. That and you were so cute while you were so focused and concentrated like that, both of you." She nodded her head to regard both of the girls and their blushes went from strawberry red to cherry red. This caused Hataki to smile at them even more, they were so cute, she had to admit.

So the club time passed, the girls sitting with Hataki began talking again, and Hataki would occasionally add something here and there, some of the things he said would make them blush, others would make them giggle. Eventually they turned to asking him questions.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Probably green, just like a fresh forest."

"Do you have a favorite animal?"

"Cats, they are very elegant and graceful."

"Can you sing?"

"Yes, not very well though I must admit."

"Is it true you can crochet?"

"Yes, I can. My mother taught me when I was younger."

"Can you show us something you made tomorrow?"

"Sure, I can bring something I suppose."

It went on like this for a while and finally the club hours came to an end. Girls slowly filed out of the room, promising to return and some promised to designate Hataki tomorrow, which made her quite glad. She kissed each of her customer's hands, and bid them a grand farewell before she went to retrieve her bag.

"You're leaving Hataki?" Honey voice rung out from behind her and she slowly turned to look at the adorable child. "Aren't you going to eat cake with me before you go?"

Hataki sucked in a breath and tried to look everywhere but at the hopeful third year. How is he so adorable, she wondered as she tried to think of something to say that would get her out of going with him without saying she was injured directly. Her side was bleeding once more and it stung horrible. She opened her mouth to say something when she was cut off by Hikaru.

"Sorry, Honey-sempai, he promised he'd hang out with me earlier. Right Hataki?" Said girl slightly shocked, but managed to cover it quickly.

"Forgive me Sempai, I did already promise to… hang out, with Hikaru." She gave a small bow of sorts and offered a pathetic sort of smile, Honey nodded sadly. But the blonde recovered quickly as he bound towards an unsuspecting Haruhi.

"Thank you again, Hikaru." Hataki turned, giving him a soft smile, and with a chuckle she added, "I seem to thank you a lot, huh?" She gave a sheepish rub of her arm as her cheeks turned a soft shade of pink.

Hikaru grinned at the girl, "No problem," then in a lower voice he added, "I don't know your reasons, but I will help you as much as I can. Now hurry up to the hospital before you pass out from blood loss, idiot." With that Hikaru tapped his fist on the top of her head. It bothered him that she was taller than him even if it was just by a few inches.

Kyoya watched as Hataki made her way out of the room. His gaze then shifted to Hikaru, he had assumed he had found out by the way he had not only been acting around her, but by the way he had been watching her after she came out of the back room. Things seemed to be getting interesting, now it was just time to sit back and watch.

_a/n: Almost to chapter ten! I'm almost at fifteen followers, one more to go! Now if only a few of you would review… I honestly feel really sad not getting any input from you, I mean, I know you're there. You're not ghosts or anything, you can type. But anyway, I hope you like it and I'm planning a few other things here rather soon. From chapter events, to getting to know Hataki. I'm trying to decided who she needs to bound with next… Maybe Haruhi or Mori? _


	8. viii

_Written:: 7/14/14_

_a/n: Please leave some constructive criticisms, but remember to keep it friendly!  
_

The hospital always scared Hataki, it was so white and sterile. So the trip to get her side re-stitched was a nightmare. But she was back home again. Her mother and father still off on some business trip and her siblings trying to figure out how to work a microwave. The few maids they did have were frantic trying to pull the four year old and eleven year old away from the appliance before they hurt themselves.

"What is going on in here?" Hataki's quiet voice broke them all from their struggle and the two young boys hopped off the counter and dashed to her, screaming 'Taki-chan!' and 'Sis' as they went. The two young maids sighed heavily and went to work cleaning up and preparing dinner.

Hataki giggled as she hugged her siblings. "Hello Danji, Van. How was your day? And please, one at a time." She looked specifically at Danji and he immediately went into an explanation of his day adding every little detail possible. Hataki listened carefully as she walked past the kitchen and towards the laundry room. She placed her ruined clothes in there and headed towards her room, Van now talking. They waited patiently as she changed into a knee length blue skirt and a simple white top. She walked back out, the boys following her again like loyal puppies.

She left the clothes she had borrowed in the laundry room, and then they made their way to Theodore's room. Hataki gave a knock on Theodore's door while Van and Danji sat on the floor by the door, too scared to enter their older brother's room.

"Come in." The tired voice of her brother spoke and Hataki pushed the door open. "How are you today?" Hataki sat herself gently on the bed as she watched her brother tap away on the keys of his computer, working on his next release. "Fine, you?"

"My day was good, I think you should come out and eat dinner with us. Please?" Hataki gave a push on her brothers' wheelchair, but he swatted her foot away. "Too busy, leave it at the door." All the while he didn't once look up from the computer. Hataki sighed and stood, moving out of the room. She didn't want to push him knowing how angry he would get, so instead she chased her younger siblings down to the main room and sat them on the couch. From there they began a small movie marathon that she had promised them that morning.

Friday passed in a blur and soon enough it was the weekend. She had made sure to return the now washed clothes and also packed a sweater she had crochet for Danji to show the girls. This set off asking if she had siblings and what they were like. She was careful how she answered the questions, but in the end the girls seemed pleased with any sort of answer.

When Saturday came Hataki found herself sitting in her room in the early afternoon, trying to sort through her math homework when a knock came to her door. "Yes?" she called without taking her eyes of the calculations scrawled out in front of her. "Visitors ma'am." Without a second thought Hataki untangled her legs from their awkward folded position and stood, straightening out her skirt as she pushed the door open and padded barefooted down the hall to the front room.

She expected it to be a delivery or something, seeing as her parents where always sending things to them from where ever they were; she certainly wasn't expecting it to be the Host club. As she was about to round the corner she heard them, well more so Tamaki talking loudly about something. Hataki turned and bolted upstairs to her older brother's room, ignoring his protests as she pulled out an old pair of jeans and an older band shirt. She hurried off to her room and threw her clothes off and put her brothers on, making sure her chest was wrapped properly. That matter especially since she wasn't wearing a jacket of any sort.

Once she was finished she made her way once more to the front room, where the Host club stood talking. When Honey spotted her he launched himself at her. "Taki-chan!" he cried in delight and nearly sent the young woman down as his thin arms wrapped around her midsection. Hataki smiled and patted him on the head, winching slightly from pain. "Hello Sempai." She then looked up to greet the other members.

"What brings you here today?"

"Well, we are all going swimming today, and we were wondering if you would like to! It would be a great bonding experience for the family!" Tamaki's loud voice echoed through the large room as Hataki took in this information. She gave a small chuckle at the Kings enthusiasm. "I would love to come and be with you guys, but I don't wish to swim…"

Her voice trailed off as she gently pushed Honey off of her, waiting for Tamaki to speak and tell her that if she was to go she had to swim.

But to her surprise, Tamaki agreed, saying that so long as his newest son came, he didn't care whether he swam or not. So that was how, Hataki now found himself sitting in a chair in on of Kyoya's resorts instead of doing work as she had planned.

Apparently they had had issues at this particular resort and were weary to come, but in the end the weather was getting warmer making it a great time to go play in a topical paradise.

As she sat back watching Honey wander around a large rapids pool with Mori following him closely, her mind wandered to other things. 'I bet Jasmine would love this place…' just as the thought entered her mind she felt her heart give a painful throb and tears began to prick at the edge of her eyes.

Why? Why did she have to think of that?

She ripped her gave away from Honey and Mori and started down at her hands. She felt a tear make its way down her cheek and she raised her hand to wipe it away. Unknowingly Hikaru was watching her from across the room. Worry flashed across him face as he watched her, was she crying? He was tempted to go check on her; well that was until he got hit in the face with a stream of water. He twirled around to find his brother laughing as he ran off. Hikaru pumped his water gun and ran off after him shouting lighthearted threats at him.

After a moment Hataki was able to calm herself, and with that she headed off to have some fun. She decided to go and talk with Mori and Honey since she had never really talked to Mori before. As she approached Honey turned and saw her and his face lite up. "Taki-chan, did you come to play?" the boy bound over to her, his bunny swimming tube held tightly around his waist. Hataki gave a smile and a nod as Honey dragged her over to Mori.

"Hello Mori-sempai." Hataki gave the taller man a small smile as Honey let go of her hand and bounded off again. Mori glanced down at Hataki carefully, "Hello." The word made Hataki stumble slightly; she had never heard him speak before… It shocked her a little, yet made her smile all the more. 'He has a really deep voice…'

"You know, this is the first time we have ever actually spoken." And of course Mori reverted to a simple, 'hm' as his answer.

"How long have you and Honey-sempai known one another? You see rather close."

"Since we were children."

Very helpful; Hataki thought mildly as she glanced at the silent giant.

"Actually we're cousins! Right Takashi!" Honey appeared seemingly out of know where and crawled up Mori's back to sit himself on the tallers shoulders. This managed to surprise Hataki slightly once again, cousins? Really? They were so different. But that did explain their closeness.

"You're more like brothers." Hataki noted this as they continued to walk around the pool, not quite sure what Honey had planned as he lept of his cousin's shoulders and began to skip around again. Where had he acquired so much energy? Maybe all the sugar. Mori gazed down at Hataki again, an unreadable expression on his face. They continued to walk in silence for a few minutes before Mori spoke up.

"Do you like being a Host so far?"Hataki took a moment to consider the question. She did enjoy it, not only had she managed to make friends, she was also getting to please many of the girls at her school. She was so happy each time she saw one of the girls smile or laugh at something she had said or done.

"I do. It is very fun and enjoyable."

"Good."

With that Mori hurried off to catch Honey, leaving Hataki to stare at the older man's back in confusion.

_a/n: Hey, I was so happy to gain a few more reviews. I know this is long over due, and I'm very sorry. I've been a bit busy. I do hope you enjoyed it and again please leave a review! A little more interaction with Mori and Honey, next I'm thinking maybe Haruhi or something. Not sure though. Tell me what you think, and who she should talk with in the next chapter!__  
_


End file.
